Homecoming Hustle
Wait for Simon's call Meet the fan you're taking to homecoming at Mirimount Pictures in Hollywood (Available in 5h 59m) |level = Level 17 |location = Mirimount Pictures, Hollywood |rewards = +140 +70 |previous = Beginning of Arc |following = Tux Crux}} Your publicist, Maria Holmes, calls to ask if you've been checking your social media lately. When you ask why, she reveals that there's a group of super dedicated fans who really want you to watch a video. It turns out that one of your fans, a boy named Carter, has asked you to accompany him to his homecoming. Maria believes it will be a really good PR opportunity for you. She will invite Carter to Mirimount Pictures, where you'll be filming your reality show, and the cameras will film you two meeting. Then, you'll accompany Carter to homecoming, and the cameras will film everything. Wait 6 hours until Simon calls you about the event, or spend 12 to begin the event immediately. Travel to Mirimount Pictures in Hollywood and talk to Hilary Winters to begin the event. During the shoot, you'll meet Carter, who is thrilled at having met you and tells you he's looking forward to homecoming. After filming your reality, you get another call from Maria, who will ask you how it went. Whatever your answer may be, she tells you you're going to help Carter pick out a tux for the dance at So Chic! Available Actions Time Limit: 8 Hours Energy Needed: 74 5-Star Reward: +600, +200, +1 Dialogue Maria's Call= '''2 Is it ice-bucket related? |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = 1''' They want you to accompany this very sweet high school kid to homecoming! '''2 What? No! Of course not! That was years ago! |Your Dialogue #3 = 1''' Oh! '''2 Then what is it? |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = 1''' It really wasn't on my radar until a video of the fan surfaced. In it he's, well, I would call it "promposing," but I'm not sure what the homecoming equivalent to that is... Regardless - the video went completely viral. Fans everywhere started doing everything they could to get you to see it! They're all desperate for you to accept his invitation. '''2 They want you to accompany this very sweet high school kid to homecoming! |Your Dialogue #4 = 1A It sounds fun! 1B Isn't that weird? 2''' Oh! |Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = '''1A It SOUNDS like a great PR opportunity. Going to homecoming as a hometown kid's wing-man? What's better than that? 1B Well, you wouldn't be going as his DATE per-say, think of it more as his... very, very famous wing-man. It's a PR opportunity we can't pass up! 2''' It really wasn't on my radar until a video of the fan surfaced. In it he's, well, I would call it "promposing," but I'm not sure what the homecoming equivalent to that is... Regardless - the video went completely viral. Fans everywhere started doing everything they could to get you to see it! They're all desperate for you to accept his invitation. |Your Dialogue #5 = '''1A Um, nothing? I guess? 1B Well, you wouldn't be going as his DATE per-say, think of it more as his... very, very famous wing-man. It's a PR opportunity we can't pass up! 2A It sounds fun! 2B Isn't that weird? |Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = 1A & 1B Here's how I'm thinking it'll work. I'll get the kid in to Mirimount and we'll film you meeting him. Then we can air the event on your reality show from start to finish. Sound good? 2A It SOUNDS like a great PR opportunity. Going to homecoming as a hometown kid's wing-man? What's better than that? 2B Well, you wouldn't be going as his DATE per-say, think of it more as his... very, very famous wing-man. It's a PR opportunity we can't pass up! |Your Dialogue #6 = 1A & 1B Sure, no problem. 2A Um, nothing? I guess? 2B That makes sense. |Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = 1A & 1B Oh, the fan's name is Carter by the way! I'll set everything up with him. This is going to be great, I just know it. 2A & 2B Here's how I'm thinking it'll work. I'll get the kid in to Mirimount and we'll film you meeting him. Then we can air the event on your reality show from start to finish. Sound good? |Your Dialogue #7 = 1A & 1B I hope so! 2A & 2B Sure, no problem. |Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = 2A & 2B Oh, the fan's name is Carter by the way! I'll set everything up with him. This is going to be great, I just know it. |Your Dialogue #8 = 2A & 2B I hope so!}} |-| Meeting Carter= '''2 Yeah, I bet. |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = 1''' Thank you so, so much for actually... for actually coming to meet me! And for going with me to homecoming! Walking into the school with you at my side, like, buds! It's going to be unreal! I can't wait! I really think... I think it's going to be the best night of my life! '''2 Ha, yeah I guess I... oh man, I'm being so uncool, aren't I? I just... I really know that walking into my school with you beside me, it's going to be amazing. I think it's going to be the best night of my life! |Your Dialogue #3 = A''' It will be! '''B Probably not... |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = A''' I'm so excited, I can't wait. Should I say thank you again? Or is that totally annoying? This is just like... a dream! '''B Oh I mean, I know I'm young and will have other good nights head of me I guess... I'm just really excited, you know? |Your Dialogue #4 = A''' I'm excited too! '''B Sure.}} |-| Feed= |-| Maria's 2nd Call= '''2 It was alright... |Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = 1''' I'm glad to hear it! The footage turned out great. Carter was tripping over himself, he was so happy to meet you! It was adorable. But not as adorable as you helping him pick out what to wear to the dance will be. '''2 Hmm, sorry to hear that. At least the footage turned out nicely! Carter was tripping over himself, he was so happy to meet you! It was adorable. But not as adorable as you helping him pick out what to wear to the dance will be. |Your Dialogue #2 = 1''' & '''2 Huh? |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = That's right! I told Carter you'd meet him at So Chic and lend him your expert advice. You don't want your new, young friend to show up to his big dance under-dressed, do you? |Your Dialogue #3 = Of course not. |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = I thought not. Okay, when you get a minute head to So Chic in downtown LA and help Carter out. |Your Dialogue #4 = Will do.}} Category:Goals